La pequeña sirena
by Candice Saint-Just
Summary: La sirenita hace todo para ganar su amor... él no se dió cuenta en realidad cuanto la amó...espero que les guste
1. Prólogo

_La historia no me pertenece es de Hans Christian Andersen así como tampoco los personajes que son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Espero que en verdad les guste la historia C=_

_**LA PEQUEÑA SIRENA**_

El sol resplandeciente se reflejaba en el azul de mar, los olas se rompían unas contra otras y las gaviotas volaban alegremente sobre el océano; en lo más profundo de ese mar vivía una pequeña sirenita junto a sus cuatro hermanas quienes vivían en un gran castillo de coral y conchas multicolor donde gobernada el Rey Tritón cuya larga barba blanca era tan larga como su sabiduría y su madre con sus ojos color miel en los que se reflejaban lo profundo de aquel océano.

La pequeña sirenita era la más hermosa de sus hermanas, al igual que la más pequeña además tenía una voz tan hermosa que cuando cantaba los peces, los caballitos de mar y hasta las almejas venían sólo para escuchar su canto que era tan dulce como la miel.

Levantaba la vista buscando la débil luz del Sol, que a duras penas se filtraba a través de las aguas profundas.

-¡Cuánto me gustaría subir a la superficie para ver el cielo estampado de estrellas , quiénes me han dicho que es muy bonito, también quiero ver a los hombres y oler el perfume de todas las flores!-Exclamó la sirenita,

-Cuando seas mayor cumpliendo los 16 años podrás subir a la superficie y admirar todo eso hija, aunque debes tener cuidado con los hombre, pues no pertenecen a nuestro mundo- respondió su madre, la Reina del Mar.

Mientras llegaba el día en que cumpliría su mayoría de edad, la sirenita además de cantar se ocupaba de su jardín de flores marítimas acompañada de caballitos de mar y de delfines.

Se pasaba largas horas interrogando a sus hermanas sobre cómo era la superficie para satisfacer su curiosidad la cuál aumentaba, ansiando que llegara el día en el que por fin podría subir a la superficie.

_Aún no se cómo pondré el final, si con la historia original o con uno más feliz y alargarlo._


	2. Fuegos artificiles

**Hola lo siento por tardar, creo que ya por fin me decidí a cuál va a ser el final, muy diferente a lo que yo habría querido u.u**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2- Fuegos artificiales**

En la superficie, sobre el mar había un gran barco de grandes velas meciéndose por el viento. Atrás le seguían otras dos naves de las que salían fuegos artificiales multicolores una y otra vez en el gran festejo que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Dentro de los barcos había marinos que bailaban alguna canción de mar, bebían o tocaban instrumentos para la ocasión, era lo menos que podían hacer en un acontecimiento tan importante como aquel, cuando de pronto las nubes grises llegaron sobre los barcos mientras el viento soplaba violentamente sobre de ellos sacudiéndolos peligrosamente.

El tan esperado día por fin llegó, la Sirenita cumplió los 16 años de edad para poder subir a la superficie.

Antes de poder irse, su padre habló con ella, y al acariciarle sus rosados cabellos le dijo:

-¡Bien ya puedes salir a respirar y ver el cielo! Recuerda que el mundo de arriba no es nuestro, sólo podemos admirarlo. Somos hijos del mar y no tenemos almas como los hombres, sé prudente y no te acerques a ellos, ¡sólo te traerían desgracias!

Mientras subía a la superficie, Sakura pensaba en todas las cosas que vería al salir, tratándoselo de imaginar. Nadaba ligera y rápidamente hasta que llegó por fin.

-¡Qué hermoso es todo!- exclamó feliz.

Vio el cielo cubierto de estrellas, alcanzó a admirar las aves que volaban sobre el cielo, preparándose a descansar para el día siguiente y por fin pudo oler el penetrante olor de la brisa marina.

Para su buena o mala suerte a lo lejos divisó a tres grandes barcos, alegre se acercó al más grande para poder admirarlos de cerca.

-¡Oh! Siento enormes ganas de hablar con esos hombres- pensó entusiasmada y triste la Sirenita.

Cuando pudo estar cerca del barco pudo observar que los marineros estaban festejando algo importante al oírlos exclamar vítores-¡Viva el capitán!,-¡Feliz y larga vida al capitán!,-¡Viva el príncipe Sasuke Uchiha!- y entonces pudo verlo: era alto, de finas facciones, con la tez muy blanca y delicada, de cabellos negros como en las profundidades del mar, al igual que sus ojos. Se estaba celebrando su cumpleaños número veinte.

-¡Es un príncipe!- dijo la Sirenita quien no podía dejar de mirarlo y un sentimiento de alegría y de tristeza le oprimió el corazón.

De repente se percató de que ellos tenían piernas a comparación de ella, se sintió triste y muy acongojada.-Nunca podré ser como ellos- pensó tristemente.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, trataré de subir el próximo la siguiente semana n.n ¡gracias por leer!**


	3. Mi voz

**Mi voz**

La fiesta seguía a bordo, pero el mar se encrespaba cada vez más. La Sirenita se dio cuenta enseguida del peligro que corrían aquellos hombres: un viento helado y repentino agitó las olas, y el cielo negro se iluminó con los relámpagos amenazantes y una terrible borrasca sorprendió a la nave.

-¡Cuidado! ¡El mar…!- en vano la Sirenita gritó y gritó.

Pero sus gritos, silenciados por el rumor del viento, no fueron escuchados, y las olas, cada vez más altas, sacudieron con fuerza a las naves. Después, con los gritos desesperados de los marineros, las naves se hundieron. La Sirenita que vio como el príncipe había saltado de la nave, se puso a nadar para ayudarlo. Lo buscó durante mucho tiempo por las olas enfurecidas. Había casi renunciado, cuando de pronto, lo vio sobre una ola y nadando hasta él, lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

Cuando lo pudo tener, nadó cargando su peso hasta llegar a la playa, mientras estaba inconsciente lo depositó en la fina arena. Era la primera vez que veía a un humano de cerca. Toda la noche le cantó una dulce canción, y al no poder andar, permaneció con la cola lamiendo el agua. Estuvo con él hasta que el alba despuntaba en el horizonte: frotándole las manos o dándole calor con su cuerpo. El príncipe abrió los ojos y borrosamente la vio.

Hasta que las campanadas de un convento la hicieron volver a la realidad y la hizo esconderse entre las rocas. Del convento salieron varias monjas:

-¡Santo Dios! Sigue vivo, es un príncipe-dijo una de ellas quien fue a ayudarlo. El príncipe volvió a abrir los ojos viéndola pero poco después volvió a caer inconsciente.

La Sirenita, desde el agua, vio como al hombre al que había salvado lo llevaban al convento. Nadando sabía que, en aquella playa, detrás suyo, había dejado algo de lo que nunca hubiera querido separarse.

Legando a su castillo de conchas y corales, sintió un nudo en la garganta, y echándose a llorar, se refugió en su habitación. Días y días permaneció encerrada sin querer ver a nadie, rehusando incluso querer probar alimentos. Sabía que su amor era un amor sin esperanza, porque ella, nunca podría casarse con un humano.

Sólo la Bruja del Mar podría ayudarla, así que nadó hasta las profundidades de los abismos sin importarle el precio que pagaría.

Cuando llegó la Sirenita le dijo:

-Bruja del Mar he venido por…

-¡Así que te has enamorado y de un príncipe humano!- la interrumpió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó sorprendida la Sirenita.

-¡Lo he visto todo!- y de dentro de una almeja pudo ver al príncipe y a ella en las horas que permanecieron juntos en la playa- Pero no debes desesperar, pequeña niña, pues tengo una solución perfecta para ti y con ella podrás obtener un par de esbeltas piernas, por supuesto, a cambio de un pequeño y módico precio. Estoy segura de que con ésta poción no te arrepentirás, pequeña niña.

La tomó de la mano y juntas bajaron las escaleras hasta una gran caldera.

-Debo informarte que una vez que te conviertas en humana serás desterrada del mar y de tu familia para siempre.

-Lo acepto…

-Y si no logras que tu príncipe te confiese su verdadero amor antes de la tercera salida del sol, te convertirás en espuma de mar ¡y morirás!

-Lo acepto…

-Y lo único que tendré que pedirte a cambio, pues… déjame ver… ¿qué podrá ser…? ¡Ya lo sé! Creo que tu hermosa y encantadora voz, lo más hermoso de una sirena.

-Lo acepto…

- Recuerda, una vez siendo humana tendrás que conquistar a tu príncipe.

-Pero, ¿sin voz?

-Con tu bella figura y increíble belleza. Olvidé mencionarte algo, cada vez que camines con tu nuevas piernas sentirás dolor, como si caminarás sobre estacas.

-Lo haré- y la Sirenita se tomó la poción que la Bruja le dio, inmediatamente, un fuerte dolor le hizo perder el conocimiento; la pequeña Sirena fue hasta el reino humano, y poco a poco pudo apreciar el rostro tan querido sonriéndole.

-Tú… eres tú… me eres tan familiar, es cómo si te hubiera conocido en otra vida pero no puedo recordar, ¿de dónde vienes?

Pero la Sirenita, quién había quedado muda por la Bruja, no pudo responderle.

-Pequeña permíteme cuidarte.

Y envolviendo tiernamente aquel cuerpo que el mar había traído la llevó a su castillo.

_-Es él, el humano que he amado durante tanto tiempo_, pensó la Sirenita.

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, el que le sigue es el último.**

**Hasta la próxima ^^**


	4. Cielo

_Hola, espero que les guste el capitulo que es el ultimo, lo siento si se parece al texto original, pero no quería arruinarlo escribiéndolo yo porque siento que no transmitiría lo que quiere decir o el impacto no sería el mismo._

_Si les gustó la historia les recomiendo que lean el cuento original o vean el video en YouTube como "La pequeña sirena cuento ruso" y les aparecerá aunque estan muy tristes, más el de Hans Christian, hará llorar si son muy sentimentales._

_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia de Hans Christian Andersen._

_Que disfruten de la lectura ^^_

**Cielo**

Durante los siguientes días, la pequeña Sirenita y el príncipe permanecieron juntos como un par de enamorados, empezando una nueva vida, la Sirenita llevaba maravillosos vestidos y acompañaba al príncipe en todos sus paseos. Una noche fue al baile que invitaba la corte, pero tal y como había predicho la bruja, cada paso, cada movimiento de las piernas le producía atroces dolores como pago de poder vivir junto a su amado.

La Sirenita era feliz por estar al lado de su príncipe pero sufría mucho al no poder contarle que fue ella quien lo había salvado, y por las noches, se escapaba para ir a la orilla del mar y llorar amargamente. Pero el destino tenía otra sorpresa: un día mientras estaban juntos de paseo, un sirviente llegó con un mensaje para el príncipe.

-Una carta del rey, mi padre- le dijo el príncipe a la Sirenita- desea que conozca a una princesa de otro reino, un príncipe debe casarse con una princesa, pero… no te preocupes, ninguna princesa podrá separarnos.

Y así partieron al reino del norte en un barco.

El príncipe le decía a la Sirenita que le diría a su padre a quién realmente amaba.

Cuando hubieron llegado al castillo del rey, el príncipe y la Sirenita hicieron los saludos correspondientes y después, la princesa hiso su aparición.

-Es un placer, su alteza- saludó la princesa. El príncipe estaba muy asombrado, pues era ella, recordó vagamente, quien lo había salvado de una muerte en el mar.

-¡Eres tú, ella…!- exclamó- Esa noche de tormenta, yo me estaba ahogando pero tú me encontraste y me salvaste. Te debo a ti mi vida; ¿No es magnífico?, por fin he encontrado a la joven que me rescató- se dirigió a la Sirenita.

La Sirenita, que no podía hablar, no pudo hacer nada para hacerle saber que fue ella quien lo rescató. Se dio cuenta de cómo el príncipe miraba a la princesa y petrificada, sintió un dolor agudo en el corazón. En aquel momento supo que perdería a su príncipe para siempre. La dama fue pedida en matrimonio por el príncipe y ésta, acepto con agrado. Después de celebrarse la boda, los esposos fueron a dar un viaje por el mar en la gran nave que todavía estaba anclada en el puerto. La Sirenita también subió a bordo con ellos, y el viaje dio comienzo.

-…Es una persona muy especial, como una hermana menor…-le contaba el príncipe a su esposa- por alguna razón ella no puede hablar palabra alguna.

-¿Se habrá quedado muda?, ¿Por qué habrá sido?- preguntó la princesa.

Mientras tanto, en la cubierta, la Sirenita, angustiada por haber perdido para siempre a su amado, recordaba la profecía de la Bruja del Mar, y estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida y a desaparecer del mar, cuando de pronto escuchó las voces de sus hermanas procedentes del mar:

-¡Hermana!¡Escúchanos hermana! Hemos ido a hablar con la Bruja del Mar y nos dio algo para salvarte, cambiamos todas nuestras joyas y largas cabelleras.

-Sí, sí, todo para devolverte al mar- dijo una.

-Toma esta concha mágica, ¡ábrela!, ¡dentro tiene una furia, una tormenta! Cuando la liberes, ésta hundirá al barco y se ahogarán el príncipe y la princesa. Es la única forma de romper el hechizo. ¡La tienes que abrir! Él ya se ha olvidado de ti ¡Y ha encontrado un nuevo amor!

Mientras le decían esto sus hermanas, la Sirenita veía a los esposos juntos.

-¡La tienes que abrir!, ¡Hermana es la única forma de que vuelvas a ser tú!, ¡Abrid!- le suplicaban sus hermanas.

Pero la Sirenita no les hacía caso porque recordaba todos los momentos que había pasado junto a su amado príncipe y, cuando ya amanecía, Sakura arrojó al mar la concha que contenía la tormenta, después dirigió una última mirada al mundo que dejaba y se lanzó entre las olas, dispuesta a desaparecer y volverse espuma.

El príncipe, quién se dio cuenta de que la Sirenita había desaparecido, corrió a buscarla.

-¿Hermana?, ¿Qué has…?, ¿Qué has hecho?- gritó desesperado Sasuke.

Desde las aguas heladas la Sirenita se volvió para ver la luz por última vez, pero de improvisto, una fuerza misteriosa la arrancó del agua y la transportó hacia lo más alto del cielo. Las nubes se teñían de rosa y oyó cuchichear:

-¡Sirenita!, ¡Sirenita!, ¡Ven con nosotras!

-¿Quiénes son?- murmuró la muchacha, dándose cuenta de que había recobrado la voz- ¿Dónde están?

-Estás con nosotras en el cielo. Somos las hadas del viento. No tenemos almas como los hombres, pero es nuestro deber ayudar a quienes hayan demostrado buena voluntad hacia ellos.

La Sirenita, conmovida, miró hacia abajo, hacia el mar donde navegaba el barco del príncipe, y notó que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, mientras las hadas le susurraban:

-Las flores de la Tierra esperan que nuestras lágrimas se transformen en rocío de la mañana. Por donde pasemos llevaremos socorros y consuelos, y cuando hayamos hecho el bien durante trescientos años, recibiremos un alma inmortal y podremos participar en la eterna felicidad de los hombres- le decían.

-¡Tú has hecho con tu corazón los mismos esfuerzos que nosotras, has sufrido y salido victoriosa de tus pruebas y te has elevado hasta el mundo de los espíritus del aire, donde no depende más que de ti conquistar un alma inmortal por tus buenas acciones!-le dijeron.

Y la Sirenita, levantando los brazos al cielo, lloró así por primera vez.

Vio al príncipe y a su linda esposa mirar con melancolía la espuma de las olas. La Sirenita, en estado invisible, abrazó a la esposa del Príncipe, envió su sonrisa al esposo y le dio un beso en la frente, y enseguida subió con las demás hijas del viento envuelta en una nube color de rosa que se elevó hasta el cielo.

Y su alma ganó un lugar en el cielo.

**FIN**

_Espero que les haya gustado, la primera vez que lo leí llore muchísimo y odie al príncipe y al principio quería que la historia tuviera un final feliz y alargarla más añadiéndole más trama, pero un día en una clase uno de mis compañeros dijo que es mejor un final triste porque te dejas más cosas a comparación de uno más feliz y estoy de acuerdo con él, por eso decidí terminar la historia así aunque me hubiera gustado que la Sirenita se quedara con su amor, pues lo merecía además no me gustan los finales tristes._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado y vean los videos y lean el cuento, no se arrepentirán, se los aseguro._

_Feliz año nuevo! Les deseo lo mejor. Que todo lo que se proponen se cumplan y que hoy les traiga algo los Reyes Megos n.n_


End file.
